Teana's Travels Book 35-Point-5: Misc Data
by D.K.N
Summary: A collection of data and tidbits to fill in loose ends, use as reference, and tide you readers over.
1. Chapter 1

This isn't so much a new Book as a little thing to tide you guys over and reveal a couple things. Namely, it's a collection of data and various little tidbits, just for reference's sake.

Book 36 of _Teana's Travels_ is going to include the end of the Ainsworth Arc of _Prisma Illya 3rei_. Unfortunately, with chapters coming out only once a month with occasional random multi-month breaks, and each chapter being short and not really covering much, and the translators sometimes taking months to actually translate a chapter when it _does_ come out (Chapter 58 came out around the February/March border, and it STILL hasn't been translated to English yet), it'll probably be a while. Hell, at this rate we might even get _Kingdom Hearts III_ before we get the end of _3rei_ (and we now know KH3 is slated for 1/29/19; yes, I have that little faith in the _3rei_ writer(s) & translator(s))…

 **THE FOLLOWING THINGS ARE THE PROPERTIES OF THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS; I DO NOT OWN THEM AND MAKE NO MONEY OFF OF THIS STORY**

 _Mahō Shōjo Lyrical Nanoha_ (Teana, various other characters) – 7Arcs

 _Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni_ (Shion and friends/family) – 07th Expansion and Studio Deen

 _Shuffle!_ (Kaede Fuyō and associated characters) – Navel and Asread

 _Erika's New Perfume_ (Marie, Sarah, Erika, Timmy, Veronica) – DeviantArtist 'Lance the Young'

 _Mai-chan's Daily Life_ (Mai, Kizuna) – Waita Uziga

 _Star Wars_ (Ahsoka, Cody, Rex, _Force Unleashed_ cast) – George Lucas, Lucasfilm

 _Halo_ (Forerunners, UNSC, Sangheili Alliance) – Bungie, 343 Industries

 _StarCraft_ (multiple characters, events, and devices) – Blizzard Entertainment

 _Naruto_ (characters, techniques, abilities) – Masashi Kishimoto

 _Mahō Sensei Negima_ (characters, spells, abilities) – Ken Akamatsu

 _Kingdom Hearts_ (characters, weapons, enemies, concepts) – Square-Enix

 _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ (characters, concepts, tech) – Studio Gainax

 _Elfen Lied_ (Kaede K., others) – Lynn Okamoto, Arms

 _Red vs. Blue_ (The Blood-Gulch Crew, the ex-Freelancers) – Rooster Teeth

 _My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic_ – Hasbro, Lauren Faust

 _Transformers Film Series_ – Hasbro, Michael Bay

 _Transformers: Beast Wars_ – Hasbro, Mainframe Entertainment

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ – Kazuki Takahashi, Viz Media

 _Sonic the Hedgehog_ – SEGA

 _Gears of War_ – Epic Games

 _Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles_ – Columbia Tristar (I think)

 _Mass Effect_ – Bioware

 _Metroid_ – Nintendo

 _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ – Gen Urobuchi, SHAFT

 _The Legend of Zelda_ – Nintendo

 _Tōhō_ – ZUN

 _RWBY_ – Rooster Teeth

 _Pretty Cure / PreCure_ – Toei Animation

 _Kill La Kill_ – Trigger

 _Cross Ange_ – Sunrise

 _Cardcaptor Sakura_ – Clamp

 _Sailor Moon_ – Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha

 _Sailor Nothing_ – used with express permission of Stefan "Twoflower" Gagne; please visit his website for _SN_ and his other original works

 _Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya_ – TYPE-MOON

 _Pokémon_ – Nintendo, GameFreak

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

 **-** ** _BOOK START_** **-**

Book 15 has undergone a few edits. Namely, I have edited out the whole "Firefly" plot, now that canon has introduced Rainbow Dash's parents and they're… uh, _not_ what I was expecting. Nonetheless, it's not necessarily unexpected in a _bad_ way, so I went ahead and changed things to reference them (though they don't show up). Also, I wanted to write out 'Pinka' and the end-Book scenes with Pinkie's family, but they were already so entrenched I didn't know how to go about it (especially since removing the Pie Family Reunion scenes would leave the final chapter with JUST the very end section).

 **-** ** _XXX_** **-**

 **CHARACTER HEIGHTS:**

 **(Most child-character heights calculated using a pair of 2-to-20 growth charts found via Google Images)**

 **Realm H4-L0:**

 **John-117:** 208.3cm (6'10") without armor; 218cm (7'2") armored

 **Kelly Shaddock-087:** 211cm (6'11") armored

 **Frederic Ellsworth-104:** 216.3cm (7'1.2") armored

 **Linda Pravdin-058:** 213cm (7') armored

 **William-043:** 230cm (7'6") armored

 **Kurt Trevelyan-051:** 225cm (7'4") armored

 **Grace-093:** 214.5cm (7'0.5") armored

 **Tom-B292:** 193cm (6'4")

 **Lucy-B091:** 180cm (5'11")

 **Holly-G003:** 172.7cm (5'8")

 **Ash-G099:** 180cm (5'11")

 **Olivia-G291:** 170cm (5'7")

 **Mark-G313:** 181.6cm (5'11.5")

 **Bellerophon-B047:** 195cm (6'4.8")

 **Alisa-B296:** 185cm (6'0.8")

 **Zeke-B147:** 190cm (6'2.8")

 **Edward Buck:** 188cm (6'2") pre-S4; 197cm (6'5.5") post-S4

 **Taylor Miles:** 190cm (6'2.8") pre-S4; 199cm (6'6.3") post-S4

 **Kojo Agu:** 190cm (6'2.8") pre-S4; 199cm (6'6.3") post-S4

 **Michael Crespo:** 184cm (6'0.4") pre-S4; 193cm (6'4") post-S4

 **James Dante:** 186cm (6'1.2") pre-S4; 195cm (6'4.8") post-S4

 **Jameson Locke:** 191cm (6'3.2")

 **Dr. Catherine E. Halsey:** 170.2cm (5'7")

 **Sgt-Maj. Avery Johnson:** 187.2cm (6'1.7")

 **Capt. Miranda Keyes:** 1780cm (5'10")

 **Col. Urban Holland:** 185cm (6'1")

 **Capt. Thomas Lasky:** 182cm (5'11.6")

 **Sarah Palmer:** 192cm (6'3.6")

 **Thel 'Vadam:** 238.6cm (7'9.9")

 **Rtas 'Vadum:** 241.3cm (7'11")

 **Zhal 'Arum:** 236.5cm (7'9.1")

 **Erohn 'Kilkar:** 245cm (8')

 **Yayap:** 168cm (5'6")

 **"Sarge":** 187cm (6'1.6")

 **Dick Simmons:** 181cm (5'11.3")

 **Dexter Grif:** 179.5cm (5'10.7")

 **Franklin Donut:** 175cm (5'8.9")

 **Lavernius Tucker:** 183cm (6'0.4")

 **Michael Caboose:** 189cm (6'2.4")

 **David McCormick / Agent Washington:** 182cm (5'11.6") pre-S4; 190cm (6'2.8") post-S4

 **Michelle Church / Agent Carolina:** 185cm (6'0.8") pre-S4; 194cm (6'4.4") post-S4

 **REALM SWL-5:**

 **Ahsoka Tano (Gamma-6):** 165cm (5'4.9"), excluding montrals

 **Rex:** 183cm (6'0.4") pre-S4; 192cm (6'3.6") post-S4

 **Cody:** 183cm (6'0.4") pre-S4; 192cm (6'3.6") post-S4

 **Galen Marek:** 185cm (6'0.8")

 **Rahm Kota:** 180cm (5'10.8")

 **REALM SC-29:**

I can't even _begin_ to guesstimate...

 **REALM NTO-23:**

 **Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze:** 179cm (5'6.9")

 **Sasuke Uchiha:** 173cm (5'8.1")

 **Sakura Haruno:** 165cm (5'4.9")

 **Kakashi Hatake:** 181cm (5'11.3")

 **'Yamato':** 178cm (5'10")

 **'Sai':** 174cm (5'8.5")

 **Hinata Hyuuga:** 163cm (5'4.2")

 **Kiba Inuzuka:** 169cm (5'6.5")

 **Shino Aburame:** 175cm (5'8.9")

 **Kurenai Yuuhi:** 169cm (5'6.5")

 **Shikamaru Nara:** 170cm (5'6.9")

 **Ino Yamanaka:** 167cm (5'5.7")

 **Chouji Akimichi:** 172.3cm (5'7.8")

 **Rock Lee:** 175cm (5'8.9")

 **Neji Hyuuga:** 177.1cm (5'9.7")

 **Tenten Higurashi:** 168cm (5'6.1")

 **Might Guy:** 184cm (6'0.4")

 **Tsunade Senju:** 168cm (5'6.1")

 **Shizune Katou:** 168cm (5'6.1")

 **Jiraiya:** 191.2cm (6'3.3")

 **Itachi Uchiha:** 178cm (5'10")

 **Ay / 4th Raikage:** 198.2cm (6'6")

 **Killer B:** 192cm (6'3.6")

 **Gaara:** 169cm (6'6.5")

 **Kankurou:** 175cm (5'8.9")

 **Temari:** 170cm (5'6.9")

 **Ohnoki / 3rd Tsuchikage:** 130cm (4'3.2")

 **Mei Terumi / 5th Mizukage:** 174cm (5'8.5")

 **REALM [NEGIMA]:**

 **Negi Entheofushia-Springfield:** 140cm (4'7.1")

 **Sayo Aisaka:** 149cm (4'10.7")

 **Yuuna Akashi:** 161cm (5'3.4")

 **Kazumi Asakura:** 167cm (5'5.7")

 **Yue Ayase:** 138cm (4'6.3")

 **Ako Izumi:** 148cm (4'10.3")

 **Akira Ookochi:** 175cm (5'10.9")

 **Misa Kakizaki:** 165cm (5'4.9")

 **Asuna 'Kagurazaka':** 163cm (5'4.2")

 **Misora Kasuga:** 162cm (5'3.8")

 **Chachamaru Karakuri:** 174cm (5'8.5")

 **Madoka Kugimiya:** 160cm (5'3")

 **Kuu Fei:** 151cm (4'11.5")

 **Konoka Konoe:** 152cm (4'11.8")

 **Haruna Saotome:** 167cm (5'5.7")

 **Setsuna Sakurazaki:** 151cm (4'11.5")

 **Makie Sasaki:** 152cm (4'11.8")

 **Sakurako Shiina:** 164cm (5'4.5")

 **Mana Tatsumiya:** 184cm (6'0.4")

 **Chao Lingshen:** 160cm (5'2.99")

 **Kaede Nagase:** 181cm (5'11.3")

 **Chizuru Naba:** 172cm (5'7.7")

 **Fuuka Narutaki:** 128cm (4'2.4")

 **Fumika Narutaki:** 128cm (4'2.4")

 **Satomi Hakase:** 145cm (4'9.1")

 **Chisame Hasegawa:** 162cm (5'3.8")

 **Evangeline McDowell:** 130cm (4'3.2")

 **Nodoka Miyazaki:** 153cm (5'0.2")

 **Natsumi Murakami:** 151cm (4'11.4")

 **Ayaka Yukihiro:** 173cm (5'8.1")

 **Satsuki Yotsuba:** 156cm (5'1.4")

 **Zazie Rainyday:** 151cm (4'11.4")

 **Kotarou Inugami:** 142cm (4'7.9")

 **Anya Cocolova (Theta-7):** 135cm (4'5.1")

 **Nagi Springfield:** 190.5cm (6'3")

 **Arika Entheofushia-Springfield:** 170cm (5'6.9")

 **Albiero Imma:** 180cm (5'10.8")

 **Jack Rakan:** 226cm (7'5")

 **Takimichi Takahata:** 183cm (6'0.5")

 **Luna / "Shiori":** 158cm (5'2.2")

 **'Lala':** 139cm (4'6.7")

 **Lolo:** 140cm (4'7.1")

 **'Lulu':** 141cm (4'7.5")

 **REALM HT-3:**

 **Marie Swanson (Gamma-4):** 160cm (5'2.99")

 **Sarah Swanson (Gamma-7):** 178cm (5'10")

 **Erika Swanson (Theta-2):** 136cm (4'5.5")

 **Timmy Robbins (Theta-3):** 139.7cm (4'7")

 **Mai Kitagawa (Gamma-5):** 162.5cm (5'4")

 **Kizuna Kawamura:** 147cm (4'10")

 **REALM [SHUFFLE]:**

 **Kaede Fuyou (Gamma-3):** 162cm (5'3.8")

 **Asa Shigure (Sigma-6):** 162.5cm (5'4")

 **Rin Tsuchimi:** 170cm (5'7")

 **Lisianthus Eustoma:** 160cm (5'2.99")

 **Nerine Forbessi:** 153cm (5'0.5")

 **Primula:** 151cm (4'11.5")

 **REALM [HIGURASHI]:**

 **Shion (Gamma-2):** 169cm (5'6.5")

 **Keiichi Maebara:** 170 (5'7")

 **Mion Sonozaki:** 169cm (5'6.5")

 **Rena Ryuuguu:** 161cm (5'3.4")

 **Satoko Houjou:** 137cm (4'6")

 **Rika Furude:** 135cm (4'5.1")

 **Hainryuun Ieasomooru Jieda / "Hanyuu":** 151cm (4'11.5")

 **Satoshi Houjou:** 166cm

 **REALM LN-34:**

 **Nanoha Takamachi:** 176cm (5'9")

 **Fate Testarossa:** 180cm (5'11")

 **Yuuno Scrya:** 184cm (6'0.5")

 **Arf:** 182cm (5'11.5")

 **Hayate Yagami:** 163cm (5'4")

 **Vita:** 135cm (4'5")

 **Signum:** 183cm (6')

 **Shamal:** 170cm (5'7")

 **Zafira:** 192cm (6'4")

 **Subaru Nakajima (Sigma-3):** 162cm (5'4")

 **Teana Uchiha-Lanstar (Gamma-1):** 165cm (5'4.9")

 **Ginga Nakajima (Sigma-2):** 171cm (5'7")

 **Erio Mondial (Theta-4):** 137cm (4'6")

 **Caro Lu-Rushe (Theta-5):** 132cm (4'4")

 **Vivio Testarossa-Takamachi:** 104cm (3'5") Normal Form; 178cm (5'10") Adult Mode

 **Einhart Stratos:** 108cm (3'6.5") Normal Form; 176.5cm (5'9.5") Adult Mode

 **Rui Testarossa:** 93.9cm (3'1")

 **Eve T'Lesh-Takamachi:** 86.3cm (2'10")

 **Lutecia Alpine:** 136cm (4'5.5")

 **Cinque:** 139cm (4'6.7")

 **Sein:** 167cm (5'5.7")

 **Otto:** 151cm (4'11.4")

 **Nove:** 162cm (5'4")

 **Dieci:** 165cm (5'5")

 **Wendi:** 167cm (5'5.7")

 **Deed:** 165cm (5'5")

 **Vice Granscenic:** 183cm (6')

 **Zest Grangaitz:** 190cm (6'3")

 **Precia Testarossa:** 177cm (5'9")

 **Laicixa Testarossa (Theta-1):** 142cm (4'7.9")

 **Alicia Testarossa:** 140cm (4'7")

 **Blessed Wind Reinforcing Ailing Stars / "Reinforce":** 175cm (5'8.9")

 **Quint Nakajima:** 176cm (5'9")

 **Tiida Uchiha-Lanstar:** 179cm (5'1.05")

 **Fuuka Reventon:** 147cm (4'10")

 **REALM [ELFEN LIED]:**

 **Kaede Kanade (Sigma-5):** 163cm (5'4")

 **Nyuu Kanade:** 163cm (5'4")

 **Kanba Kanade:** 149cm (4'11")

 **Kouta Arima:** 170cm (5'7")

 **Yuka Nogizaka:** 160cm (5'2.99")

 **Nozomu Kaushimu:** 161cm (5'3")

 **Nana Yukishiro:** 153.5cm (5'0.5")

 **Mayu Hagiwara:** 155cm (5'1")

 **Mariko Kurama (Theta-6):** 130cm (4'3.7")

 **REALM [EVANGELION]:**

 **Shinji Ikari:** 155cm (5'1")

 **Yui Ikari:** 165cm (5'5")

 **Asuka Uchiha-Souryuu:** 156cm (5'1.5")

 **Kyouko Uchiha-Souryuu:** 169cm (5'6.5")

 **Ren Uchiha-Souryuu:** 163cm (5'4.5")

 **Rei Ayanami:** 152cm (5')

 **Mana Kirishima (Sigma-4):** 153cm (5'0.5")

 **Mari Makinami:** 162.5cm (5'4")

 **Kaworu Nagisa:** 157cm (5'2")

 **Touji Suzuhara:** 167cm (5'6")

 **Hikari Horaki:** 155cm (5'1")

 **Kensuke Aida:** 151cm (4'11.4")

 **Misato Katsuragi:** 162.5cm (5'4")

 **Ryouji Kaji:** 180cm (5'11")

 **Ritsuko Akagi:** 166cm (5'6")

 **Maya Ibuki:** 160cm (5'2.99")

 **REALM [KINGDOM HEARTS]:**

 **Sora:** 163cm (5'4.5")

 **Riku:** 170cm (5'7")

 **Kairi (Sigma-7):** 160cm (5'2.99")

 **Lea:** 185cm (6'1")

 **Aqua (Sigma-1):** 174cm (5'8.5")

 **King Mickey:** 81.3cm (2'8")

 **Donald Duck:** 99cm (3'3")

 **Goofy:** 161cm (5'3")

 **Master Yen-Sid:** 178cm (5'10") (excluding his big pointy hat)

 **REALM DB-107:**

 **Goku:** 175cm (5'9")

 **Vegeta II:** 168cm (5'6")

 **Gohan:** 180cm (5'11")

 **Goten:** 130cm (4'3")

 **Trunks:** 134cm (4'5")

 **Krillin:** 152.5cm (5')

 **Yamcha:** 183cm (6')

 **Tien:** 189cm (6'3")

 **Piccolo:** 203cm (6'8")

 **Lapis / "17":** 168cm (5'6")

 **Lazuli / "18":** 165cm (5'5")

 **Good Buu:** 180cm (5'11")

 **REALM STH-17:**

 **Sonic:** 100cm

 **Miles Prower / "Tails":** 85cm

 **Knuckles:** 110cm

 **Amy Rose:** 95cm

 **Cream:** 75cm

 **Shadow:** 100cm

 **Rouge:** 105cm

 **Vector:** 180cm

 **Espio:** 110cm

 **Charmy:** 75cm

 **REALM ME-N7**

See Realm SC-29...

 **REALM PM-8:**

 **Madoka Kaname:** 155cm (5'1")

 **Homura Akemi:** 152cm (4'11.8")

 **Sayaka Miki:** 158cm (5'2")

 **Mami Tomoe:** 159cm (5'2.5")

 **Kyouko Sakura:** 156cm (5'1.4")

 **Kyousuke Kamijou:** 167cm (5'5.7")

 **REALMS [LEGEND OF ZELDA]:**

 **Link, Hero of Time:** 137cm (4'6")

 **Princess Zelda (Timeline 2):** 138cm (4'6")

 **Saria:** 143cm (4'8")

 **Princess Ruto:** 144cm (4'8.7")

 **Malon:** 134cm (4'4")

 **Cremia:** 160cm (5'3")

 **Romani:** 130cm (4'3")

 **Link, Hero of Twilight:** 167cm (5'6")

 **Princess Zelda (Timeline 3):** 165cm (5'4.9")

 **Princess Midna:** 173cm (5'8")

 **REALM R38Y:**

 **Ruby Rose:** 157cm (5'2")

 **Weiss Schnee:** 155cm (5'1")

 **Blake Belladonna:** 168cm (5'6")

 **Yano Xiaolong:** 173cm (5'8")

 **Jaune Arc:** 185cm (6'1")

 **Pyrrha Nikhos:** 181cm (5'11")

 **Lie Ren:** 175cm (5'9")

 **Nora Valkyrie:** 155cm (5'1")

 **Qrow Branwen:** 183cm (6')

 **REALM ZT4:**

 **Reisen Udongein Inaba:** 155cm (5'1")

 **Fujiwara no Mokou:** 163cm (5'4")

 **REALM PC-5:**

 **Tsubomi Hanasaki (Cure Blossom):** 152cm (4'11.8")

 **Erika Kurumi (Cure Marine):** 149cm (4'10.7")

 **Itsuki Myoudouin (Cure Sunshine):** 160cm (5'2.9")

 **Yuri Tsukikage (Cure Moonlight):** 170cm (5'6.9")

 **Yamika Tsukikage (Cure Nightshade):** 154cm (5'0.6")

 **REALM PC-6:**

 **Hibiki Houjou (Cure Melody):** 163cm (5'4.1")

 **Kanade Minamino (Cure Rhythm):** 160cm (5'2.9")

 **Ellen Kurokawa (Cure Beat):** 162cm (5'3.8")

 **Ako Shirabe (Cure Muse):** 136cm (4'5.5")

 **REALM PC-7:**

 **Miyuki Hoshizora (Cure Happy):** 155cm (5'1")

 **Akane Hino (Cure Sunny):** 157cm (5'1.8")

 **Yayoi Kise (Cure Peace):** 145cm (4'9.1")

 **Nao Midorikawa (Cure March):** 160cm (5'2.9")

 **Reika Aoki (Cure Beauty):** 162cm (5'3.8")

 **REALM KL-4:**

 **Ryuuko Matoi (Kiryuuin):** 164cm (5'4.5")

 **Satsuki Kiryuuin:** 176cm (5'9.3")

 **Mako Mankanshoku:** 158cm (5'2.2")

 **Houka Inumuta:** 185cm (6'0.8")

 **Uzu Sanageyama:** 195cm (6'4.7")

 **Ira Gamagoori:** 230cm (7'6.5") (default size)

 **Nonon Jakuzure:** 136cm (4'5.5")

 **REALM CA-R8:**

 **Angelise Misurugi:** 161cm (5'3.4")

 **Momoka Oginome:** 155cm (5'1")

 **Sylvia Misurugi:** 145cm (4'9")

 **Hildegard Schlievogt:** 163cm (5'4.1")

 **Hilda Schlievogt:** 135cm (4'5")

 **Salia Tereshkova:** 164cm (5'4.5")

 **'Tusk':** 171cm (5'7.3")

 **Rosalie:** 164cm (5'4.6")

 **Christina:** 151cm (4'11.5")

 **Ersha:** 170cm (5'6.9")

 **Vivian / Mii:** 145cm (4'9")

 **REALM CCS-38:**

 **Sakura Kinomoto:** 148cm (4'10.3")

 **Syaoran Li:** 146cm (4'9.5")

 **Tomoyo Daidouji:** 147cm (4'9.8")

 **Meiling Li:** 149cm (4'10.7")

 **REALM SM-05:**

 **Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon):** 158cm (5'2.2")

 **Chibiusa Tsukino (Sailor Chibi-Moon):** 135cm (4'5")

 **Mamoru Chiba (Tuxedo Mask):** 191cm (6'3.2")

 **Ami Mizuno (Sailor Mercury):** 164cm (5'4.5")

 **Minako Aino (Sailor Venus):** 162cm (5'3.8")

 **Rei Hino (Sailor Mars):** 166cm (5'5.4")

 **Makoto Kino (Sailir Jupiter):** 174cm (5'8.5")

 **Hotaru Tomoe (Sailor Saturn):** 148cm (4'10.3")

 **Haruka Ten'oh (Sailor Uranus):** 186cm (6'1.2")

 **Michiru Kaioh (Sailor Neptune):** 173cm (5'8.1")

 **Setsuna Meioh (Sailor Pluto):** 181cm (5'11.3")

 **REALM SN-03:**

 **Himei Shoutan (Sailor Nothing):** 151cm (4'11.5")

 **Aki Komachi (Sailor Beauty):** 156cm (5'1.4")

 **Shin Kongou (Sailor Truth):** 160cm (5'2.9")

 **Seiki (Bright Mask):** 165cm (5'4.9")

 **REALMS TMN-5 & TMN-6:**

 **Illyasvial von Einzbern:** 133cm (4'4.4")

 **Miyu Emiya:** 133cm (4'4.4")

 **Chloe von Einzbern:** 133cm (4'4.4")

 **Rin Tohsaka:** 159cm (5'2.6")

 **Sakura Tohsaka:** 156cm (5'1.4")

 **Luvia Edelfelt:** 160cm (5'2.9")

 **Shirou Emiya (both of him):** 167cm (5'5.7")

 **'Saber' Artoria:** 154cm (5'0.6")

 **'Archer' Counter-Guardian Emiya:** 187cm (6'1.6")

 **'Lancer' Cu Chulainn:** 184cm (6'0.4")

 **'Caster' Medea:** 163cm (5'4.2")

 **'Rider' Medusa:** 172cm (5'7.7")

 **'Berserker' Herakles:** 213cm (7') normal; 253cm (8'3.6") Berserk Mode

 **REALM PC-8:**

 **Mana Aida (Cure Heart):** 160cm (5'2.9")

 **Rikka Hishikawa (Cure Diamond):** 161cm (5'3.4")

 **Alica Yotsuba (Cure Rosetta):** 157cm (5'1.8")

 **Makoto Kenzaki (Cure Sword):** 162cm (5'3.8")

 **Aguri Madoka (Cure Ace):** 140cm (4'7.1")

 **Regina (Cure Shade):** 158cm (5'2.2")

 **Ira:** 155cm (5'1")

 **REALM PC-9:**

 **Megumi Aino (Cure Lovely):** 156cm (5'1.4")

 **Hime Shirayuki (Cure Princess):** 150cm (4'11")

 **Yuko Oomori (Cure Honey):** 158cm (5'2.2")

 **Iona Hikawa (Cure Fortune):** 155cm (5'1")

 **Maria Hikawa (Cure Tender):** 170cm (5'6.9")

 **Seiji Sagara:** 163cm (5'4.1")

 **REALM PC-10:**

 **Haruka Haruno (Cure Flora):** 162cm (5'3.8")

 **Minami Kaido (Cure Mermaid):** 165cm (5'4.9")

 **Kirara Amanogawa (Cure Twinkle):** 160cm (5'2.9")

 **Towa Akagi (Cure Scarlet):** 164cm (5'4.5")

 **Prince Kanata:** 175cm (5'8.9")

 **Yui Nanase:** 155cm (5'1")

 **Shut:** 173cm (5'8.1") (excluding his top-hat)

 **REALM PC-11:**

 **Mirai Asahina (Cure Miracle):** 150cm (4'11")

 **Riko Izayoi (Cure Magical):** 148cm (4'10.2")

 **Kotoha Hanami (Cure Felice):** 152cm (4'11.8")

 **-XXX-**

A reminder that Keyblades have a special property that essentially lets them exist in two or more places at once; for example, Sora, Roxas, and Xion could all wield the Kingdom Key at the same time.

 **Good-Aligned Wielders' Keyblades:**

Sora: Kingdom Key (changes into Ultima Weapon when sufficiently 'empowered' by Light magic and/or when Sora is in his Master or Final Drive Form)

Riku: Way to the Dawn

Kairi: Destiny's Embrace

King Mickey: Star Seeker, Kingdom Key D (same 'Ultima' property as Sora's Keyblade)

Master Yen-Sid: Star Seeker, Brightcrest

Aqua: Master's Defender, Stormfall (not yet reclaimed)

Lea: [Name Unknown]

Erika Swanson: Stroke of Midnight

Laicixa Testarossa: Midnight Roar

Fate Testarossa: Sign of Innocence, Bardiche Keyblade Form

Alicia Testarossa: Sign of Innocence

Rui Testarossa: formerly 'Phobos' and 'Deimos'; post- de-aging Keyblade(s) uncertain

Kanba Kanade: All for One

Madoka Kaname: Blooming Hope, Rumbling Rose (inherited from Malia Abaddia)

Zeratul: Shadow Walker

Usagi Tsukino: Lunar Messenger

Himei Shoutan: Void's Embrace

Illya von Einzbern: Counterpoint

Kuro von Einzbern: Divewing

Hero Wielders as of End of Book 35: 19

 **Evil-Aligned Wielders' Keyblades:**

Master Xehanort: [Name Unknown] (due to being aspects of him, 'Ansem, Seeker of Darkness' and Xemnas can wield this Keyblade as well)

Young Xehanort: [Name Unknown] (dubbed "Young Xehanort's Keyblade" by KH-Wiki)

Ganondorf: Chaos Ripper

Alektra: Total Eclipse

Villain Wielders as of End of Book 35: 6 (or 4 depending on how you look at it)

 **-XXX-**

 **UPDATED – UNSC Starship Data:**

 _Gladius_ -class Heavy Corvette: 243m (800 ft.)

 _Sahara-_ class Prowler: 281m (922 ft)

Frigates: _Anlace-_ class 460m (1509.2 ft.), _Stalwart_ -class 478m (1568.24 ft.), _Charon_ -class 490m (1607.6 ft.), _Paris_ -class 535m (1755.25 ft.), _Strident_ -class 575m (1886.5 ft.)

 _Halberd_ -class Destroyer: 485m (1590 ft.)

 _Point of No Return-_ class Stealth Cruiser: 485m (1590 ft.)

 _Poseidon_ -class Light Carrier: 719m (2359 ft.)

 _Halcyon_ -class Cruiser: 1170m (3840.6 ft.)

 _Marathon_ -class Cruiser: 1192m (3910 ft.)

 _Autumn_ -class Heavy Cruiser: 1425m (4674 ft.)

 _Valiant_ -class Heavy Cruiser: 1518m (4980 ft.)

 _Vindication_ -class Light Battleship: 1580m (5183 ft.)

 _Orion_ -class Assault Carrier: 2220m (7283.5 ft.)

 _Phoenix_ -class Colony Ship: 2500m (8200 ft.)

 _Epoch_ -class Heavy Carrier: 2563m (8419 ft.)

 _Punic_ -class Supercarrier: 4000m (13000 ft.)

 _Infinity_ -class Dreadnought: 5694m (18682 ft.)

- **XXX** -

The various factions of the Dimensional Defense Force, especially the TSAB and the UNSC/Sangheili alliance, are making solid progress in the construction of their own Mass Relay networks, while the civilizations of Realm ME-N7 have already begun constructing new Relays to fill 'gaps' in the Reaper-constructed network already in place. In addition, these groups are collaborating for the planning of a very ambitious undertaking: the construction of an intergalactic Mass-Relay network.

First, drones fitted with the latest, custom-designed Forerunner-derived and Protoss-improved slipspace drives and carrying the raw materials for the construction of Mass Relays will be sent toward a target galaxy, where they will find a suitable spot to build a Relay which will be linked to one back 'home'. Once they have constructed the Mass Relay, this will enable rapid intergalactic travel and the establishment of a proper Relay network and colonies in the new galaxy; Mass Relay travel has been measured at approximately 75,686,400,000c – enough to reach Andromeda in around 17 minutes. (For comparison, the fastest Forerunner-derived slipspace travel used by DDF ships is around 3,540,500c – over 20,000 times slower.)

Of course, they will first be testing with the Milky Way's satellite dwarfs and the two Magellanic Clouds before attempting to visit the Milky Way's big brother. And this whole process of intergalactic relay travel is still on the drawing board, though materials are already being gathered and slipspace-capable construction droids blueprinted…

 **-XXX-**

DDF Members Who Know Rasengan (as of Book 35):

Jiraiya

Kakashi Hatake

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

Hinata Hyūga

Teana Uchiha-Lanstar

Shion

Negi Entheofushia-Springfield

Erika Swanson

Nanoha Takamachi

Subaru Nakajima

Vivio Testarossa-Takamachi

Sora

Goku

Ryūko Matoi

 **-XXX-**

 _The Blinding One comes. In His pained, maddened rage, He comes to devour all Light… The great beasts of the heavens and three little stars shall stand together against the Broken God, in defense of the World's Light…_

 **-** ** _CHAPTER END_** **-**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so, it turns out I made a few errors last chapter: I accidentally listed Mana Tatsumiya (Negima) as Mana Kirishima; in the Evangelion section I got Mana & Mari's heights mixed up; and I totally forgot the RWBY-verse characters.

Anyway, here's a little something just for the heck of it, from my Word Documents folder: a power level chart for Dragon Ball Z, from the arrival of Raditz to the end of the Buu Saga, plus the few movies I consider 'canon'. If you wanna use this to try and extrapolate any DDF members' power levels, go right ahead.

 **Saiyan Saga:**

Raditz: 1,10

Goku: 334 / 416

Piccolo: 322 / 408

\- Special Beam Cannon: 1,400

Gohan: 710 / 1,307

Master Roshi: 139

Yamcha: 177

Krillin: 206

Tien: 250

 **-XX-**

Piccolo: 1,220 / 2,500

Krillin: 1,080 / 1,650

Gohan: 981 / 2,800

Yamcha: 1,400

Tien: 1,900

\- Final Tri-Beam: 3,800

Nappa: 4,000 / 8,100

Goku: 5,000 / 8,250

\- Kaioken: 16,500

\- Kaioken x3: 24,750

Vegeta: 17,000 / 20,000

\- Great Ape: 100,000

\- Battle-Damaged (post Beam-Struggle): 7,400

\- Heavily Injured (post Spirit Bomb): 2,100

Great-Ape Gohan: 6,000

 **-XXX-**

 **Namek Saga:**

Krillin: "About 1,500"

Gohan: "About 1,500"

Kui: 19,000

Vegeta: 24,000

Namekian Warriors: 1,000 / 3,000

Dodoria: 20,500

Zarbon: 22,000

 **-X-**

Krillin: 1,750

Gohan: 1,930

Zarbon Monster Form: 27,000

Vegeta (after first Zarbon defeat and recovery): 30,000

 **-X-**

Guldo: 2,100

Krillin: 23,600

Gohan: 26,800

Vegeta: 28,000

\- Final Crash: 38,000

Recoome: 40,000

 **-X-**

 **Ginyu Saga:**

Goku (not full power): 50,000

Jeise: 40,000

Burter: 40,000

Captain Ginyu: 120,000

Goku: 90,000

\- Kaioken: 180,000

Ginyu in Goku's body: 23,000

Krillin: 24,500

Gohan: 31,000

Vegeta: 440,000

 **-X-**

 **Frieza Saga:**

Nail: 42,000

Frieza's 1st Form: 250,000 / 460,000 / 530,000

Frieza's 2nd Form: 1,060,000 / 1,350,000 / 1,700,000

Frieza's 3rd Form: 2,800,000

Piccolo (post-Nail): 1,400,000 / 2,000,000

Gohan (brief Hidden Power Rage boost): ~2-2.5 million

-X-

Vegeta (post-healing): 3,000,000

Frieza's Final Form (20%): 4,000,000

\- 50%: 10,000,000

\- 70%: 14,000,000

\- Full Power: 20,000,000 (quickly drops due to stamina issues)

Goku: 420,000

\- Kaioken x10: 4,200,000

\- Kaioken x20: 8,400,000

\- Spirit Bomb: 10,750,000

\- Super Saiyan: 21,000,000

 **-XX-**

 **Trunks Saga:**

King Kold: 15,000,000

Mecha-Frieza: 19,000,000

Trunks: 10,250,000

\- Super Saiyan: 20,500,000

Goku: 1,075,000

\- Super Saiyan: 22,000,000

 **-XX-**

 **Cooler Incident (1 year after Trunks kills Frieza):**

Goku: 5,000,000

\- Kakioken: 10,000,000

\- Super Saiyan: 24,000,000

Krillin: 750,000

Gohan: 800,000

Piccolo: 3,000,000

Doore: 1,500,000

Neiz: 2,000,000

Salza: 2,750,000

Cooler: 5,000,000

\- Final Form: 22,000,000

 **-XXX-**

 **Android Saga:**

Yamcha: 500,000

Goku: 19,000,000

\- Super Saiyan: 27,000,000

\- Heart Virus: 14,000,000

Android 19: 15,000,000

\- After absorbing Goku's Kamehameha: 16,500,000

\- After absorbing Goku's energy: 17,000,000

\- After absorbing some of Vegeta's energy: 23,000,000

Vegeta: 20,000,000

\- Super Saiyan: 30,000,000

\- After losing energy to #19: 25,000,000

Android 20: 19,000,000

\- After absorbing Yamcha's energy: 21,000,000

\- After absorbing some of Piccolo's energy: 23,000,000

Piccolo: 26,000,000

Android 17: 52,000,000

Android 18: 48,000,000

 **-XX-**

 **Cell Saga:**

Piccolo (post Kami merge): 52,000,000

Imperfect Cell: 41,000,000

\- After absorbing lots more humans: 60,000,000

Semi-Perfect Cell: 85,000,000

Android 16: 60,000,000

Tien: 25,000,000

\- Super Tri-Beam: 50,000,000

-X-

SS1V2 Vegeta: 115,000,000

\- Final Flash: 500,000,000

SS1V2 Trunks: 115,000,000

\- SS1V3 Trunks: 270,000,000

Perfect Cell: 150,000,000

\- Full Power: 400,000,000

 **-X-**

 **Broly Incident (1 week before Cell Games):**

Goku: 130,000,000

\- Super Saiyan: 265,000,000

\- After absorbing everyone's donated power: 1,032,000,000

Gohan: 120,000,000

\- Super Saiyan: 260,000,000

Trunks: 115,000,000

\- Super Saiyan: 150,000,000

Vegeta: 115,000,000

\- Super Saiyan: 170,000,000

Krillin: 55,000,000

Master Roshi: 150,000

Piccolo: 187,000,000

Paragus: 100,000

Broly: 140,000,000

\- Super Saiyan: 250,000,000

\- Legendary Super Saiyan: 830,000,000

 **-X-**

 **Cell Games Saga:**

Goku: 135,000,000

\- Super Saiyan: 270,000,000

Gohan: 140,000,000

\- Super Saiyan: 325,000,000

\- Super Saiyan 2: 650,000,000

Cell (Full Power): 400,000,000

Cell Juniors: 200,000,000 each

Vegeta (SS): 190,000,000

Trunks (SS): 175,000,000

Piccolo: 188,000,000

Hercule: 28

-X-

Cell, Regenerated: 500,000,000

SS2 Gohan (Injured, Exhausted): 450,000,000

\- Father-Son Kamehameha: 600,000,000

 **-X-**

 **Bojack Incident (1 year after Cell's death)**

Yamcha: 750,000

Tien: 60,000,000

\- Tri-Beam: 120,000,000

Hercule: 30

Doskoi: 25

Trunks: 100,000,000

\- Super Saiyan: 200,000,000

Krillin: 60,000,000

Piccolo: 190,000,000

Gohan: 135,000,000

\- Super Saiyan: 350,000,000

\- Super Saiyan 2: 700,000,000

Bojack: 450,000,000

\- Transformed: 500,000,000

Kogu: 120,000,000

\- Transformed: 150,000,000

Zangya: 225,000,000

Bujin: 325,000,000

Bido: 355,000,000

 **-XXX-**

 **Tournament/Babidi Saga:**

Goten: 36,000,000

\- Super Saiyan: 180,000,000

Trunks: 40,000,000

\- Super Saiyan: 200,000,000

Hercule: 30

Videl: 35 (pre-training) / 130 (post-training)

Gohan: 65,000,000

\- Super Saiyan: 260,000,000

\- Super Saiyan 2: 520,000,000

Piccolo: 200,000,000

Supreme Kai: 95,000,000

Kibito: 48,000,000

Babidi: 1,000,000

Pui-Pui: 7,800,000

Yakon: 100,000,000

Dabura: 550,000,000

 **-X-**

 **Buu Saga:**

Vegeta: 150,000,000

\- Super Saiyan: 300,000,000

\- Super Saiyan 2: 600,000,000

\- Majin SS2: 750,000,000

\- Final Explosion: 1,500,000,000

Goku: 140,000,000

\- Super Saiyan: 375,000,000

\- Super Saiyan 2: 750,000,000

\- Super Saiyan 3: 2,250,000,000

Majin (Fat) Buu: 1,250,000,000 / 2,000,000,000

Gotenks: 860,000,000

\- Super Saiyan: 2,500,000,000

-X-

Good Buu: 900,000,000

Evil Buu: 1,500,000,000

-X-

Super Buu: 6,000,000,000

\- Gotenks Absorbed: 9,000,000,000

\- Gohan Absorbed: 10,000,000,000

Gotenks: 1,000,000,000

\- Super Saiyan: 3,000,000,000

\- Super Saiyan 2: 4,000,000,000

\- Super Saiyan 3: 6,000,000,000

'Ultimate' Gohan: 8,000,000,000

Vegito: 9,487,500,000

\- Super Saiyan 2: 18,975,000,000

-X-

Kid Buu: 3,000,000,000

Goku (SS3): 2,500,000,000

Vegeta (SS2): 750,000,000

Good Buu: 900,000,000

Spirit Bomb: 4,000,000,000

 **-XX-**

 **Hirudegarn Incident (somewhere between 6-10 months after Buu Saga):**

Hirudegarn: 900,000,000

\- Second Form: 5,000,000,000

\- Second Form Weakened: 3,250,000,000

Goku (SS3): 2,750,000,000

\- Super Dragon Fist: 3,500,000,000

Gohan (SS2): 585,000,000

Gotenks (SS3): 6,750,000,000 (lost to Hirudegarn because a Fused warrior de-fuses if knocked unconscious)

Vegeta (SS2): 775,000,000

-X-

Gogeta: 10,000,000,000

\- Super Saiyan: 15,000,000,000

\- Super Saiyan 2: 20,000,000,000

(Difficult to determine power magnification of Fusion; Gotenks has 11.9 times the sum of Goten & Trunks' power levels, but Gogeta has over 30 times the sum of Goku & Vegeta's)


End file.
